The Love They Share
by itstheshit
Summary: I wrote this story were "Mcloud" Is Down" left off, I had someone ask me to continue the story so here it is


(what is up its me itstheshit with my second installment of my mini series hope you love it oh no harsh reviews on this one the next one you can, just let me get the hang of writing like this

Peace)

Nothing, nothing at all, no tears, no feeling, no fox. It had been about two hours since the dog fight with Star Wolf had occurred, they were dominating wolf and his team until, pigma fired a high charged blast straight towards krystal's arwing "Krystal bank right NOW!!!!" fox yelled into the comm. " What?" it was to late the charge was less than 30 yards away from her she then knew what was about to happen and accepted her faith "NO!!!!" suddenly a jet screamed by her, not knowing what has just happened she opened her eyes and saw that she was not dead. "Thank g-" she was cut of by a voice yelling into the comm, and then suddenly dead silence. It had happened, "and that's when we heard fox's radio just go to static and then cut of" falco explained to peppy. The old hare just sat stood there, nothing he could say or think that would make things better " well were is krystal ?" he asked slippy and falco. " She was with us when we found out fox was gone, and after that she just vanished" falco replied in a bleak sounding voice.

"That's it then, we are down two members, one of them in fact your captain and the other one……" peppy went silent then he said words that seem the most unreal " Star Fox is no more………we will have to find a better way to make money". falco and slippy stood there not believing what they had just have heard, the once mighty star fox was now to them a name no meaning to it just a name. "We understand peppy" slippy finally spoke out after the long absence of words "we will get our things packed and ready to leave…..wait what about krystal, are we just going to leave her here" " we have no choice" peppy said with hurt in his heart. Falco and slippy then understood and let peppy be, they both headed towards there rooms to start packing but not peppy, he just stood and looked out the window of the great fox. Then something odd happened, peppy started to laugh, not a good laugh it was almost like a evil laugh. " Finally that goddamn fox and that whore krystal are dead, now there is nothing stopping me, nothing at all"

Fox woke up screaming and in a cold sweat " what the hell was that all about" he questioned. He then noticed that he was not in the great fox he was in a open field, he looked around and saw a wreaked arwing, then it all came to him. He remembered how krystal came back to save him, he also remembers what him and krystal did, and how good it felt to finally tell krystal how he feels about her, and there kiss . "God what a day" he said laying back down it seamed that he was laying on a cloth of some kind, yet again it came to him, him and krystal were going to head back to the great fox that day but since she had overused the hyper sonic drive on the arwing it completely drained the power from the engine, It would take about six to twelve hours to recharge, so they decided they were going ahead and stay the night in the field. "krystal I think the engines are ready" no response "krystal" still no response. He looked over were krystal slept, she wasn't there. Fox jumped up and started to panic, he then heard something sounding like someone jumping into water. He quickly ran over to were the noise was coming from. It was not far away, but fox had to run thru the tree line to get there. He then stopped at a opening with a huge lake in front of him and then he saw her. Krystal had decided to go for a early morning swim just to clear her mind from all that has happened yesterday. She heard a voice that sounded very familiar voice, " Krystal?" she jumped out of her fur "w-who is it" she said in a fritted voice "its me fox" "oh thank god" she sighed. "Um uh can I join you krys" fox said with a hint of nervousness in his voice "well since we are together um… I guess" and with that fox started to undress. Then fox noticed something about krystal it was different, then he realized that she was completely nude! Fox was then struck with the fact that he had to do it, no he wanted to do it. He then pulled down his underwear " thank god she is not looking" he thought, and as soon as he took them off he jumped in. He waded over towards kystal who was now standing up in the water, fox was awestruck by krytals body as he moved closer. "god look at those curves" he thought, he was now standing by her, her back facing his front. He then wrapped his arms around her and wisped "has anyone told you how beautiful you are" he said as he started to kiss on her neck " no" "well you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he said in krystals ear "oh fox". She turned around to face him, she started to kiss fox with deep passion, fox felt her tongue play with his it was the same sensation that he felt yesterday afternoon, he then moved his arms around the vixens back and started to hold her, he then moved one of his hands down to her butt and squeezed it. Krystal then stopped kissing fox and put her head on foxs chest and closed her eyes, " I love you so much fox" " I love you to krystal". After about thirty minutes of just nothing but making out they both decided that they have had there fun for the morning so they got out of the lake dried off and got dressed. As they were walking back to the arwing nothing was said, all they did was hold on to each other like they have not seen each other in a long time. Fox then broke the silence as they approached the fighter " Krystal I think we should go ahead and get going, I think the engine has recharged and plus the team is getting ready to leave us" " ok fox baby I understand" she said in a happy voice. While krystal got the comms chip from the wreak, fox fired up the engines to the arwing. "Fuel pressure…. 100 percent, G diffuser power….100 percent, thrusters…. 100 percent, green lights across the board" fox said checking through the gauges. " wait don't leave me" krystal yelled "I'm not going to leave you" fox said as he put on the comm device in his ear. Krystal jumped in and sat on fox's lap, the cockpit or the arwing was small but fox did not mind krystal sitting in his lap for the trip. " you ready" he asked, all she did was node "ok here we go" fox closed the canopy and started to add power to the engines, he then put the aircraft in hover mode. The ship started to move up in the air, at about sixty feet he pushed the throttle to the max, the arwing shot off at about Mach 4. As fox was adjusting the coarse of the arwings flight path krystal said to him " fox I think I am going to take a nap, I barely got any sleep last night because I was worrying about you" "krys you didn't have to do that" before he finished his sentence krystal was already asleep. Fox then looked at her and smiled, he then flipped a switch that said "auto pilot" he let go of the controls fox then wrapped his arms around his love, krystal half smiled and snuggled closer to her lover. " I love you krystal" fox said in a hushed voice, he then kissed her forehead and feel asleep. The love between them had grown stronger, and stronger, There is a saying, that true love always finds a way, well Fox and Krystal are living proof

_To be continued _


End file.
